Tu vas me détruire
by Poison doux amer
Summary: "Pour autant, Le volley étant un sport qui se jouait à six, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer d'autres jeunes hommes également doués eux aussi dans leur domaine d'expertise. L'un d'entre eux l'avait étonnamment marqué au point qu'il fut incapable de l'oublier. Tooru Oikawa. " Ushi/Oi


« Tu vas me détruire »

Ushijima avait toujours été du genre sérieux. Très sérieux même. Trop sérieux certains se seraient empressés d'ajouter. Sa vie, c'était le volley et jamais il n'avait vu les choses autrement que par ce sport. Parce qu'il voulait être le meilleur ; parce que clairement, il était le meilleur de sa génération. Et cela, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever.

Pour autant, Le volley étant un sport qui se jouait à six, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer d'autres jeunes hommes également doués eux aussi dans leur domaine d'expertise. L'un d'entre eux l'avait étonnamment marqué au point qu'il fut incapable de l'oublier.

 _Tooru Oikawa._

Rien que le fait de penser à son nom suffisait à éveiller en lui cette sorte de monstre qu'il avait tué dans l'œuf voilà des années déjà et qu'il ne pensait pas voir revenir de sitôt.

Cet océan de passion

Qui déferle dans mes veines

Qui cause ma déraison

Ma déroute et ma déveine

Doucement j'y plongerai

Sans qu'une main me retienne

Lentement je m'y noierai

Sans que remord ne me vienne

Tooru Oikawa était, de fait, la personne la plus égocentrique et la plus désagréable qu'Ushijima eût rencontrée dans sa vie. Constamment sur la défensive, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, l'impression que la terre entière ne tournait qu'autour de lui et que le monde était à ses pieds. Les défauts de Tooru Oikawa se comptaient à la pelle. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Et pourtant, pourtant Ushijima Wakatoshi se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec le passeur et chef d'équipe d'Aoba Jôsai. Oh, à l'époque, il n'était qu'en seconde mais déjà son niveau se démarquait de celui des autres. Il avait, après tout, obtenu le titre de meilleur passeur du dernier championnat inter-collège. Ushijima le tenait en haute estime. Et c'était avec toute l'estime qu'il ressentait qu'il mit tout en œuvre pour le vaincre et le mettre au tapis sans aucune chance de se relever.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir du gymnase après la grande finale du championnat inter-lycée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le croiser dans un couloir. Ce regard rempli de larmes et de colère le cloua sur place. Littéralement. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle détermination ailleurs que dans ses propres prunelles qu'il ne passait néanmoins pas des heures à contempler chaque jour.

« La prochaine fois Ushiwaka, je te battrais ! »

Ces paroles l'avaient fait sourire. Ushijima était le meilleur. Il le savait. Oikawa le savait. Tout le monde le savait depuis le collège en fait. Mais il s'évertuait à vouloir le combattre, à vouloir s'opposer à lui. Systématiquement.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir à Shiratorizawa ? Tu y aurais ta place. Et tu pourrais jouer avec les meilleurs…

\- Je ne délaisse pas mes amis par avidité. Mais l'amitié, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, hein Ushiwaka ?! »

Ces dernières paroles, il les avait reçues comme une gifle. La toute première de sa vie d'ailleurs. La plus douloureuse de toute.

« Très bien. Je t'aurais prévenu. Je t'écraserai toutes tes années de lycée alors. »

Et il était parti sans même lui adresser un dernier regard. Il marchait dans le couloir, son sac posé nonchalamment sur son épaule, essayant de donner l'impression que ces prunelles qui le transperçaient ne l'affectaient aucunement.

Tu vas me détruire

Tu vas me détruire

Et je vais te maudire

Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

Tu vas me détruire

Tu vas me détruire

J'aurais pu le prédire

Dès le premier jour,

Dès la première nuit

Ce soir-là toutefois, impossible de dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ses prunelles. Inlassablement. Oikawa l'avait mis à nu. Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Lui qui était toujours resté de marbre, lui qui ne laissait rien le toucher, comme un miroir sur lequel l'eau ne fait que glisser, il s'était laissé prendre au piège. Le chat s'était fait avoir par la souris. Et la souris en question commençait à le rendre fou. Son visage, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, son sourire en coin, cette colère dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Incontestablement. Oikawa s'était insinué en lui et l'avait pris sous son joug sans lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir.

Dans cette histoire, Shiratorizawa avait peut-être remporté le match ce jour-là. Mais dans le duel Tooru contre Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi s'était fait battre à plate couture. Sa tombe était déjà creusée. Il ne restait plus qu'à y mettre le cadavre du perdant. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Il faisait attention à tout. Absolument tout. Mais ce type, cette grande gigue, avait réussi à toucher une micro-fissure dans son énorme carapace et commençait peu à peu à s'y installer comme si de rien n'était. Détruisant tout sur son passage. Oikawa était un raz-de-marée dévastant, anéantissant tout.

Tu vas me détruire

Mon péché, mon obsession

Désir fou qui me tourmente

Qui me tourne en dérision

Qui me déchire et me hante

Petite marchande d'illusion

Je ne vis que dans l'attente

De voir voler ton jupon

Et que tu danses et tu chantes

Dès lors, Ushijima ne vécut que dans l'attente de le revoir encore et encore, priant désespérément pour qu'une année encore Aoba Jôsai fût en final de l'inter-lycée. Ils étaient en Première. Ushijima était déjà chef de son équipe. Oikawa aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient chacun tracé leur route et s'en sortaient à merveille. Il devait bien l'avouer. Même en dehors de Shiratorizawa, Oikawa demeurait un très bon joueur. Il parvenait à trouver les qualités chez chacun de ses coéquipiers et se servait de celles-ci comme d'une arme. Oikawa était calculateur. Qui l'eût cru qu'il s'agissait au volley de quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

Et au fond, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il fût calculateur qui le dérangeait. Ce qui vraiment le mettait hors de lui, c'était qu'Oikawa ne mît pas ce formidable atout à sa disposition. Il aurait aimé être une chose entre ces mains, être manipulé aussi facilement qu'une poupée et prendre la place de cet Iwaizumi avec qui il passait maintenant sa vie. Finalement, il était jaloux. Tout simplement.

Ce jour-là, une fois encore, Shiratorizawa avait gagné. Il avait vu Iwaizumi serrer Oikawa dans ses bras et lui caresser le dos. Tout cela, il l'avait vu. Et jamais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait ressenti une telle colère au fond de lui. Car il commençait à comprendre que tout ce qu'il souhaitait avidement depuis le début, c'était prendre la place de cet imposteur.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, il l'avait attendu à la sortie des vestiaires. Tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait qu'Oikawa et lui. C'était les cheveux trempés et les yeux rougit qu'il sortit des vestiaires, la fermeture-éclair de sa veste remontée jusqu'en haut, cachant légèrement son menton dans son col comme s'il avait froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là _Ushiwaka chan_? Tu m'as déjà humilié sur le terrain, faut en plus que tu viennes jusque dans les vestiaires ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi peut-être ? »

Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa demeura impassible, plongeant son regard dans celui de son adversaire. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant lui, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Oikawa avait seulement envie de cracher son venin et il en avait parfaitement le droit…

« Allez dégage, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il était passé devant lui en faisant exprès de lui donner un violent coup d'épaule pour le faire reculer. Etait-ce par colère ? Ou à cause de la profonde tristesse qu'il vit dans le yeux d'Oikawa ? Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait attrapé par le poignet avant de le pousser sans ménagement jusqu'au mur où il l'avait plaqué, braquant son regard sur le sien, sans ciller.

« Non. »

Cette simple réponse laissa Oikawa complètement abasourdi. Le jeune homme sembla chercher autour de lui comme s'il craignait qu'Ushijima ne levât la main sur lui de colère.

« Comment ça non ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille. Je t'attends l'année prochaine à l'inter-lycée. Et tu as intérêt à y être puisque tu ne veux pas intégrer Shiratorizawa. »

Et sans lui laisser une seule chance de répondre, il avait capturé ses lèvres avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, mordant ces lèvres qui lui étaient présentement offertes bien que de force. Il le laissa là, tout seul, complètement hébété dans le couloir. Jamais il n'était venu à l'esprit de l'attaquant qu'Oikawa n'était pas de ce bord.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait quelque chose sans réfléchir. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en avait envie. Rien de plus. Il pensait sans doute que ce baiser parviendrait à lui confirmer qu'il courait après une chimère et qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer. Mais ce baiser passionné, auquel il crut un instant qu'Oikawa répondait, irradia tout son corps au point qu'il eut l'impression que celui-ci était en flamme.

Loin d'apaiser ce feu destructeur, celui-ci s'intensifia et il ne passa pas une journée sans qu'Ushijima ne pensât à Oikawa.

Tu vas me détruire

Tu vas me détruire

Et je vais te maudire

Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

Ils étaient en Terminale maintenant. C'était la dernière année. La toute dernière. Il avait décidé d'assister au match contre Karasuno. Il avait assisté à _sa_ défaite. Sans rien dire. Tout du moins, rien ne se vit sur son visage. Il laissa les supporters et son équipe quitter le gymnase. Même Karasuno était parti depuis longtemps. Une partie d'Aoba Jôsai avait déjà décampé. Mais il savait qu'il était encore là. Il l'attendait, il en était certain.

Comme la fois passée, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et vit que la porte était entrouverte. Iwaizumi n'était étonnamment pas dans les parages. Seul Oikawa était là, assis dans les vestiaires, la tête dans son t-shirt qu'il venait de retirer. Ses mains étaient crispées. Il avait sans doute pleuré.

Sans lui en demander l'autorisation, l'attaquant entra et s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Le passeur ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, se doutant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Ushijima.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me réconforte…ni qu'on m'engueule. »

Il avait levé les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et l'avait défié du regard, essayant d'y mettre toute la haine possible. Mais ce qu'Ushijima vit avant tout, ce ne fut pas de la haine, mais plutôt une déception sans nom.

« Je voulais… Je voulais une dernière chance de t'affronter. » Murmura-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui, relevant le menton pendant qu'une larme lentement roulait sur celui-ci pour couler sur son torse.

C'était la première fois que des paroles presque amicales passaient les lèvres d'Oikawa depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ushijima demeura un long moment songeur mais finit malgré tout par répondre :

« Il nous restera l'université. Je t'attendrais à l'université. »

Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa utilisait toujours des phrases courtes avec Oikawa. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Mais il gardait au fond de lui cette peur de trop en dire, de se laisser mettre à nu à nouveau et ne plus être capable de se sortir de cette situation inextricable.

Il allait se lever pour partir lorsque le passeur attrapa à son tour son poignet qu'il ne lâcha pas après qu'Ushijima se rassit.

« Reste. »

Tu vas me détruire

Tu vas me détruire

J'aurais pu le prédire

Dès le premier jour,

Dès la première nuit

Tu vas me détruire

Moi qui me croyais d'hiver

Me voici un arbre vert

Moi qui me croyais de fer

Contre le feu de la chair

Comment en arrivèrent-ils là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa dans leur tête ? Comment firent-ils pour ne pas être découvert ?

Avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de se poser ces questions, il était déjà allongé sur le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai et embrassait ses lèvres avec la même violence qu'un an auparavant. Vorace. C'était bien l'adjectif que l'on pouvait utiliser pour décrire ces baisers. Ushijima avait besoin de le posséder, qu'il soit à lui, rien qu'à lui et que jamais Oikawa ne pût aller ailleurs. Il voulait le dévorer et le faire sien. Totalement. Ce qu'il fit.

Que cet amour fût destructeur, qu'ils y perdraient sans doute tous les deux la raison, ils le savaient. Mais tant pis, ils étaient prêts à se détruire mutuellement sans le moindre remord puisque c'était cette envie de soumettre autrui qui les avaient attirés irrémédiablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Disclaimer: Bien entendu, ni Haikyuu ni cette chanson ne m'appartiennent.


End file.
